Fullmetal Alchemist: A New Saga: Season 1
by sonicmega
Summary: Season One of my ever growing saga of FMA. Though the beginning follows the anime, it soon stems off into an adventure you won't see happen in the anime!
1. Part I

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: PART I**_

**My name...is Edward...Edward Elric... And i have suffered one of the worst things that can ever happen to a person...**

**It started one dark night, as the clouds above our house slowly turned a dark shade of purple as the night rode in...**

**A sign that something bad was about to unfold...**

**Days ago, my brother, Al, and I came home one day...and found our mother, dead...**

**She was the only one we had left, the only one who we really trusted at the time to look after us besides Pinako and Winry...but after our father left us for so many years, I was not going to give her up that easily.**

**We planned to bring her back using the art of alchemy… the breakdown and re-composition of basic elements into something completely different than the original item. Alchemy was done through the use of pictures called transmutation circles, which drew the elements of the object together so they could be broken down.**

**We knew little of alchemy, but at the time I was ready to try anything. I had read all my father's documents about how this so called "human transmutation" was never successfully done, but we thought we knew better. We thought we knew enough about what there was to alchemy and the human body...**

**We were wrong...**

**The storm rolled over our house that cold night, the lightning dancing above us as my brother and I sat on the wood floor, our mother's ashes lying in the center of the transmutation circle we drew. Everything was in place, drawn and done to exact specifications; nothing could POSSIBLY go wrong...**

**I looked over at my brother, who started to regret having set all this up.**

**"Are you ready, Al?" I asked him**

**"I...I don't know, brother...something seems wrong...i mean, no one has done this before without something terrible happening..."**

**"Oh, c'mon, they didn't study hard enough! Besides, do you want mom back or not?"**

**"Yeah, but..."**

**"Trust me, Al...nothing will go wrong. I promise"**

**He nodded, and as we placed our hands together, then on the transmutation circle, the storm outside growing with each minute.**

**Success, or failure, whatever happened, we were about to find out...**

**END OF PART I**


	2. Part II

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: PART II**

**I looked at my brother one last time to make sure he was ready, and he nodded, the time was now. We either brought mom back, or died trying, but either way, we were going to do _something_**

**As we placed our hands on the transmutation circle in front of us, a light yellow glow began to swirl around the outside, and the tray containing Mom's ashes started to spin. **

**Everything was working! I turned to my brother and smiled.**

"**See, al? I _told_ you we could do this! All those other alchemists over-thought everything, but we knew what needed to be done!"**

"**I…don't know, brother…I mean, I still feel like something bad is going on here…."**

**The yellow tornado of light began swirling faster and faster, the tray beginning to spark with electricity, but we were just as ready to do what we had come to do.**

"**Get over it, Al! We have everything going as planned…what could _possibly_ go --"**

**Just then, the calming aura of the transmutation turned a dark shade of violet. The tray began spinning violently and soon enough a white portal opened up above the tray, beaming with a bright white light.**

"**Al! Look! We did it! It's the portal to the other side! Mom's soul must be coming back to us!...brother?"**

"**ED! HEEELLLLP! BROOOOTHHHER!"**

**I looked over, and suddenly a feeling of death swept over me… my brother was sitting there, but his arm was disintegrating! The powers of alchemy were obviously unhappy with what we had offered in exchange for the soul, and in turn were using my brother as a sacrifice!**

"**Al, NO!" I yelled as I reached for him, but just as I reached him, the last remaining bit of him disappeared into the portal. His body had been destroyed completely by the powers of alchemy…**

"**NO!...you….you can't….I thought….I thought we had it RIGHT! I thought we were going to bring mom back, and instead I lost my own brother!...no….I haven't lost him…not his soul….and I don't plan on losing it! GIVE MY BROTHER BACK, YOU BASTARDS!"**

**And with that, I got up on my one leg (the other also having been sacrificed to this horrible mistake at this point), and jumped into the portal. I didn't care what I had to do, I was getting my brother back…**

**END OF PART II**


	3. Part III

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: PART III**_

"**And with that, I got up on my one leg (the other also having been sacrificed to this horrible mistake at this point), and jumped into the portal. I didn't care what I had to do, I was getting my brother back…"**

**I fell into the portal, a bright light completely surrounding me, and looked up. there was nothing….absolutely nothing…except for a large door in front of me…I hobbled up to it and read the inscription. It said:**

"to the one who hath entered this sacred realm, thou cannot pass without sacrifice in return. be warned, and be cautious"

**I didn't even care what it meant, at this point all I wanted was my brother's soul back! I flung the doors open, and in the next instant was knocked back….**

**There were pictures….EVERYWHERE! pictures of my childhood, pictures of alchemic equations, the Ishbalan war, of my mother, of everything possibly imaginable….this was the door of truth, and I realized that suddenly I knew things about alchemy that no man had known before. I understood what it took for every alchemic reaction possible. I knew how to bring everyone back!**

**But just as soon as it came, the pictures were gone, and the door stayed open, but now there were hundreds of beady eyes staring at me…….**

**Suddenly, one of them stepped forward, looking almost human in form, except it was completely black, besides those glaring eyes.**

"**you humans are all the same….you strived as hard as you could to attain everything there is to know, and now what? you owe your body to us. Such information does not come for free, you stupid being…"**

"**I… AM NOT… A STUPID BEING! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK! GIVE…HIM….BACK!" **

**I lunged at the creature, but he merely stepped aside and called to his brethren, who began to attach themselves to me, trying to take the rest of me into the abyss.**

"**NO! You'll never take me! Not in a thousand years! _NEVER_!" I flung them off and ran towards the door, NOTHING was going to keep me from getting al back…..nothing…….noth…..passes out**

_END OF PART III_


	4. Part IV

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: PART IV**_

**I woke up the next morning and immediately looked around. I must have somehow gotten back into our house, since Pinako and Winry were standing over me.**

**"You took a mighty big injury, kid. What the hell happened!"**

** I must've somehow gotten out of the portal! But wait…..**

**"Al….._WHERE'S AL!_" I shouted, frantically searching for him.**

**"I'm over here, brother…."**

**I looked in the direction where I heard the voice, but I didn't see him!**

**"Al, Where are you? I can't see you!"**

**Suddenly, the large metal armor suit sitting on a rug near the door spoke again. **

**"I'm right here, brother."**

**All the color drained from my face. **

**"This…..this can't be….how….when….._WHAT HAPPENED!_" I said, and I started to cry. Winry came over and told me to sit on the bed, and Al began to talk again.**

**"Brother, it all happened so fast, but the way I remember it, it happened like this…"**

**Al went on explaining how all this came to be. Apparently when I ran through the door, I succeeded in grabbing his soul and escaping the portal. Then, out of pure panic, I used part of my body as a sacrifice to attach his soul to the nearest thing I could find…One of dad's metal armors. Shortly afterwards, when Al came to in his new body, he saw me lying on the ground in a pool of blood, and rushed me over to Winry and Trisha. However, ever since I ran through the door earlier, I had entered a state of sub-consciousness, and didn't realize anything I was doing.**

**"So that explains why my arm and leg are gone now, and why you're in that metal body…..But…..what about mom?**

**"You don't want to see what we created, brother…."**

**"Al, you know better than I do that no matter what you say, I'm going to see one way or another…now please…take me to the shack…"**

**My brother slowly nodded his metal head and picked me up, carrying me to the shack where we conducted that horrible transmutation.**

**We were going to see just what all our agony got us in the end.**

_END OF PART IV_


	5. Part V

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: PART V**_

**My brother carefully carried me to the shack where our transmutation had taken place, so I could finally see what we had created.**

**As he opened the shack doors, I heard a voice faintly calling inside...**

**"Ed...ward...Ed...ward...come...to...moth...er..."**

**"Mom?...Mom, is that you?"**

**But as the moonlight shone in through the open door, my eyes quickly saw something that was NOT my mother...**

**Flesh...open flesh and bones crisscrossing every which way in that pan, like a carcass that never died, a tangled mix of body parts that seemed as if they wish they could have died right then and there, a life form truly undeserving of life, and in the middle was what looked like a demented version of what used to be mother. The thing then squealed again.**

**"Ed...ward...I...love...you..."**

**"No...you're not my mother...you can't be...No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Al carried me back to the house, my whole body shaking almost uncontrollably. What I saw there was nerve-wracking to the bone, and I hoped I would never had to see it again...**

**As Al set me on the bed, Pinako came over to me.**

**"So, I take it what you made wasn't pretty? SHOWS YOU! You tried to do the impossible! How many times have I tried to warn you about this! And you went and did it anyway..."**

**Before she could finish, the door to the house flung open, and in the doorway stood a man with white gloves on and a heavy overcoat.**

**"Excuse me, is this the Elric Household?"**

**"Yes and no, but who may I ask are YOU now?"**

**The man displayed a symbol on his right glove and proudly stated...**

**"The name is Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist, and I have a few questions to ask your two boys here..."**

**Before he could get any farther, Pinako came over and stood in front of me, standing between me Mr. Mustang.**

**"Oh, another one of you state alchemists, I see. What business do you have coming here? Can't you see these boys are traumatized?"**

**"Actually, Miss, normally I would be arresting you and your family for the attempt at human transmutation that I witnessed, but you are lucky that I was more fascinated by the fact that they survived through it, even after such a violent reaction..."**

**Before he could finish, Pinako had decided she had enough of the State for today and politely shoved him out the door.**

**"Fine, fine, but just remember kid, if you have any questions, come on down to central sometime, and look for Colonel Roy Mustang."**

**As soon as Pinako got him outside the door, she closed it and breathed a heavy sigh.**

**"At least I hope you didn't hear too much of that, ed, it's bad for your health."**

**"I did hear it...and I've made a decision..."**

**"Huh? And what would that be?"**

**"I...I want to be a State Alchemist!"**

_**END OF PART V**_


	6. Part VI: The State Alchemists

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: PART VI**_

**The State Alchemists**

**"Pinako, I want to be a state alchemist..."**

**"ARE YOU NUTS, EDWARD! Do you even realize what State Alchemists ARE!"**

**"YES, Pinako, our teacher told us all about them! They work with the military, and those special watches they carry AMPLIFY their powers ten-fold!"**

**"Funny how they forgot to tell you about what the do BEHIND the SCENES!"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Haven't you heard? They're like the military's attack dogs, called in without any prior notice to risk their lives in the war. Over 200 of em died in the Ishbalan war alone. Two of them were my own sons!"**

**This worried Winry a bit, and she started to cry, obviously because she didn't want to lose anyone else at this point.**

**"Pinako, I don't plan on being an attack dog any more than you think I do. I have my own purposes."**

**"Oh? And what would that be?"**

**Pinako stepped back a bit, not believing what she could hear.**

**"The PHILOSOPHER's STONE! You're wasting your life looking for THAT fairy tale?"**

**"It's NOT a fairy tale! I heard it was used in the Ishbalan war, and the power it contains would be enough to..."**

**"To bring back your mother?"**

**"No, we don't care about bringing back mom...we just want to bring ourselves back...back to our normal bodies." **

**I looked over towards Al, who was back to sitting in the corner...I had to find that philosopher's stone. After everything we went through...it was my responsibility now to make things right, and I didn't plan on screwing it up this time. I turned back to Pinako, now SURE of what I planned on doing.**

**"Well, kid, if that's what you're gonna do, then I can't stop you, lord knows no one can...but how are you going to accomplish anything with 2 stumps for an arm and leg?"**

**"Actually, Pinako, that where you come in...I need you to build automail for me. I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life sitting around letting my brother take care of me!"**

**"Automail? I can do that...but you DO realize that this method is going to be extremely painful, right? This is no ordinary booster shot."**

**I looked at her and nodded. I didn't care how much pain there was. I was going to make everything right again, no matter what.**

**"Okay then...WINRY! Can you go and get the tools? We're about to perform an emergency automail attachment surgery!"**

**Winry nodded and ran off.**

**And that was that. Soon I was going to have an arm and a leg, even of not real, and as soon as that was finished...ON TO CENTRAL!**

**END PART VI**


	7. Part VII: The Silver Limbs

_**Fullmetal Alchemist Part VII**_

**The Silver Limbs**

**I sat there at the operating table in the middle of the room, with trays and trays of surgery equipment around me. Al was standing outside the door, making sure no unexpected visitors happened to interrupt Pinako or Winry during their work. Automail attachment was a very serious operation, and even the slightest mistake could cause lifelong problems for the person being operated on.**

**Pinako walked over to me, with Winry at her side, and looked me in the eyes.**

"**Now you're _sure_ you want to go through with this? I mean, I know how to do this, and do it well, but you realize it's going to be _extremely_ painful…"**

"**I told you already, Pinako, I don't care how painful it is, and I never will. After what Al went through, I don't think there's any pain…mental _or_ emotional, that could equal what he felt."**

**Pinako gave a nod, and laid me back on the cot.**

"**Now Ed, the first thing we're doing here is attaching each one of your severed nerves onto the parts of the automail, one by one."**

**She took a pair of tweezers and grabbed one of the nerves on my arm, sending a _huge_ pain searing through my entire body. She then proceeded to bring it to one of the electrical notches on the automail, and manually attached it to the metal arm. **

**She was right about it being painful. I had never felt something as unbearable in my life! With every nerve came this feeling like I was going to faint from all the pain, but I kept my screams in and gritted my teeth the entire time.**

"**You're taking this pretty well," Pinako said as she continued attaching parts. "Most people at this point can't take it anymore. Even adults end up screaming their heads off like little kids."**

**I managed to smile a bit as she finished up attaching everything.**

"**Pinako, it doesn't matter to me. I'm going to do whatever it takes to become a State Alchemist. I heard they have resource materials that no one else can access, information that people would spend their whole lives trying to learn. This may be the only way for us to get any closer to finding the philosopher's stone…"**

**Pinako finished the final processes, and let Al back in the room, then turned to us one more time.**

"**But you listen here, and you listen well. You two are still kids, even though you went through some pretty adult-like things. Just because you have automail doesn't mean you can go slinging it around at whatever you want. You have to be _careful_, you hear?"**

**Pinako never got those last two sentences out to us, because by the time she even started talking we had run out the door to go battle each other in the yard by the pond, so I could try out my new limbs.**

**Pinako turned to Winry and shook her head, her hand on her forehead.**

"**They go through something horrible, yet within 2 days they're already out and being rambunctious again…Those boys never change, do they Winry?"**

**END OF PART VII**

**NEXT TIME:**

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: PART VIII**_

**The Solo State Alchemist**

**I don't care brother… this wasn't your mistake, it was mine. And I'm going to be the one who fixes it….**


	8. Part VIII: The Solo State Alchemist

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART VIII_

**The Solo State Alchemist**

"**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP….."**

"**I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you'll have to take that armor off and walk through this detector again…"**

**I stood behind Al at the train station, desperately hoping that we could get to the next train out to Central before it was too late. However, with Al's metal body, we weren't going anywhere anytime soon.**

"**Um, sir? I don't really think I should take this armor off…"**

"**Excuse me? Why not?"**

"**I…I don't really know how to explain this…"**

**We both knew of course that there was no way Al could take his body off. To do so would mean revealing his hollow self, meaning everyone would know that we tried human alchemy, which was forbidden.**

**I whispered to Al.**

"**C'mon, Al, let's just use alchemy to distract them and _run_!"**

"**But brother, isn't that a crime?"**

"**Who cares? There's no other way we're gonna get through here since…"**

**Suddenly, the phone at the man's desk ran, and he walked over and picked it up.**

"**Hello?... Oh, it's you….what?...Them? You're sure…. Ok, I will. Goodbye."**

**He hung up the phone, and then turned to us.**

"**Sorry for all the confusion, boys. I just got a call from someone higher up than me, saying there were two boys coming through that I was to allow to pass. He said one was in a suit of armor, and the other was his little brother."**

"**Uh….oh…" Al turned to me, but it was too late.**

"**_LITTLE! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE? YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT AS TALL AS HIM THAT IT MEANS THAT I'M MINISCULE! HUH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SH-_"**

**Before I could get any more out, Al grabbed me and dragged me through the detector, the line behind us staring at us, and the buzzer going off once again.**

"**You really need to control yourself, brother. You almost got us arrested."**

**I folded my arms across my chest, my suitcase being dragged with me.**

"**He deserved it… he shouldn't have called me short. And I'm _no one's_ little brother."**

**Al sighed, and we headed off to catch the next train, hopefully to soon see Mustang again.**

_**END OF PART VIII**_

**Coming soon:**

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART IX:**_

**On to Central!**

**Trains, Dames, and Robbers who are pains! What are we gonna have to do _now_, Al! --**


	9. Part IX: On to Central!

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART IX:**_

**On to Central!**

**I sighed and leaned against the back of my seat, the train whistle blowing as we headed off towards central. Al, sitting in front of me on the other seat, was amusing himself by playing solitaire using a deck of cards.**

**It was going to be a long ride to get to Central, and it was getting more boring by the minute.**

"**So Al…where do you think this Mustang guy is, anyway? He never exactly gave us directions."**

"**Maybe there's someone else waiting for us at Central, brother. Maybe he's calling them now to let them know to look for us."**

"**Yeah, maybe you're right… but I swear, if he calls me your "little brother" again, I'm gonna –"**

**I was suddenly interrupted by a huge group of screams coming from the train car in front of us.**

"**What the!... What was that, brother!"**

"**I don't know Al….but it sounds like we have ourselves here a hostage situation…"**

**Suddenly the doors to our car flew open, and standing there were 3 guys, one holding a bag obviously filled with jewels, the other two holding knives. One of them stepped forward and grinned slyly.**

"**Okay, you folks! Put all the jewels and other valuables _here_, unless you wanna get sliced!"**

**I stood up from my seat, and smiled at him.**

"**Oh yeah? What makes you think that a threat like that frightens me? C'mon, I'll fight you if you really want my valuables".**

**The 3 guys started laughing loudly, tears streaming from their faces.**

"**Oh _MAN_! That was a good one! A shrimp like you! How could you possibly hurt _us?_ Now GET ON THE GROUND!"**

…**_SHRIMP_! As I bent down and kneeled on the floor, I whispered to Al.**

"**Al…very…slowly…hand the deck of cards to me, and then back up…"**

"**What?...uh, ok…"**

**He handed me the deck of cards he had previously been using, but one of the men pointed the knife at him.**

"**Hey, I said GET DOWN! You wanna get _stabbed_?"**

**I made my move.**

"**NO, but how about you SIT A SPELL!"**

**I placed my hands together and touched the deck of cards, and they changed into a pile of throwing knives. I hurled 6 of them at the men, pinning one of them to the walls.**

"**Br…brother! How did you…do that without a…transmutation circle!"**

**I realized that I _hadn't_ used a circle. How was that possible? But it didn't matter at the time, and I quickly hurled another knife at one of the other men, knocking his knife out of his hand.**

"**Jesus, guys! This kid's an ALCHEMIST! RUN!"**

**The men started towards the door, but while they were contemplating it, Al had drawn a circle on the door and made a siren from some of the material.**

"**NOW, AL!" I shouted, as I covered my ears.**

**Al activated the siren, which pierced the robbers' ears with a high pitched screech.**

"**AUGH!" they shouted, and they fell to the ground, wincing, their sense of balance totally thrown off. Al went over and took the remaining weapons from them, and handed them to me.**

"**Now guys, are we going to be good little robbers and stay down until we get to Central? Or am I gonna have to use these again?..."**

"**NO! NO! We'll stay! We'll STAY!"**

**I smiled.**

"**That's more like it."**

**Al and I sat back down, the robbers sprawled out on the floor.**

**I smiled once more. **

"**Hey Al, how about a round of Old Maid?"**

**Al nodded, and took out another deck.**

**And we played cards, the train whistling loudly as we rushed off through the mountains and plains.**

**END OF PART IX**

**COMING SOON:**

_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART X:**_

**Where oh Where is Mustang?**

**So we're finally here, huh? Now how are we gonna FIND the guy!**


	10. Part X: Where oh Where is Mustang?

**_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART X:_**

**Where oh Where is Mustang?**

**"ALL PASSENGERS CONTINUING FROM CENTRAL PLEASE BOARD NOW! REPEAT: ALL PASSENGERS CONTINUING FROM CENTRAL PLEASE BOARD NOW!"**

**The train whistle sounded behind us as we got left and headed toward the exit gates into Central.**

**"So Al, after we're done meeting Mustang, how about we do some searching of our own? This little place might have some interesting stuff to see..."**

**As we rounded the corner, Al suddenly stopped, his metal jaw hanging open.**

**"Brother, there may be more to see than you think..."**

**I looked up...**

**This city was HUGE! Buildings taller than any of the houses we'd seen back at home were visible miles away, and some of the streets looked as if they'd continue on forever if the cars that inhabited them weren't blocking the way. People bustled about, doing their daily chores and things, as if it was natural to them. But this was the most amazing thing we'd ever seen!**

**Then it hit me. If this is a huge city, then...**

**"AGH! We'll NEVER find Mustang! DAMN IT! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!"**

**"It's okay, brother, let's just start looking."**

**Suddenly, a deep voice pierced the mumble among the crowd.**

**"EDWARD ELRIC! OH, HOW THE SAINTS HAVE PRAISED YOUR HEAVENLY APPEARENCE! YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED!"**

**"Al, what the hell was that?"**

**My question was soon asked, as a very tall man suddenly stood before us. He shook my hand rather violently, perhaps by accident**

**"GREETNGS, MR. ELRIC! my name is Major Armstrong, Also known as the STRONGARM ALCHEMIST! I have been sent here by Mustang to make sure that you find your way to his office! We wouldn't want to get LOST, now would we!"**

**"Uh, sure pal, just take us there, and we'll talk to him, thank you."**

**"AHA! Such determination from such a little person. It's INVIGORATING!"**

**Armstrong then proceeded to rip off his shirt and flex his huge muscles, much to the crowd's dismay.**

**Children started crying, and I was as embarrassed as i could handle it at that point.**

**"LITTLE? I AM NOT LITTLE! NOW LISTEN YOU! We want to get to Mustang, and we have no time for your...DISPLAYS! PLEASE just take us to Mustang!**

**Armstrong heartily nodded, and picking up both Al and I on both his shoulders, he started walking through the enormous crowd of people who had gathered.**

**"Brother? Are all people from the Military like this?"**

**"I pray not, Al. I really pray not..."**

**END OF PART X**

**COMING SOON:**

**_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XI:_**

**THE FLAME ALCHEMIST**

**"I'm glad you boys could come. I have some rather important things to discuss with you..."**


	11. Part XI: The Flame Alchemist

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XI:_

**The Flame Alchemist**

"**Uh, Mr. Mustang?...hellooooo….."**

**I rapped on the door to the Colonel's office, to no avail. There weren't any sounds inside that sounded like people moving about. In fact, there were barely any sounds at all.**

"**Jesus, this guy is unbelievable. He begs _us_ to come, and then doesn't even show up when we arrive!"**

**I banged on the door again, with still no response. Now I was getting ticked. _WE_ paid for a ticket to central with _OUR_ money, got our _OWN_ cab, and walked _ALL THE WAY_ the rest of the way to here, and now we were going to go back without ever having even talked to the guy.**

"**I'm serious, Al. Things like this piss me off big-time…..COLONEL MUSTANG! WOULD YOU COME ANSWER THE DOOR ALREADY!"**

**Suddenly, a door behind us to the right opened, and from it stepped Colonel Mustang.**

"**I'm sorry, did you call for me?"**

"**Wait…I thought _this_ was your office… 36B, right?"**

"**You must have been mistaken. My office is in _37_B. 36B is Corporal Harris's office."**

"**If that's his office, why the HELL didn't he ANSWER when I KNOCKED ON THE DOOR!"**

"**Corporal Harris is deaf, Mr. Elric."**

**Al looked at me in a way that would normally tell someone that now was a good time to shut the hell up, so I listened to him for once. Mustang then proceeded to lead us into his office and close the door.**

"**I'm very glad you boys managed to get here alive and well. I heard that there was an attempted robbery on the train to Central, and I was worried that one of you boys had been hurt, or worse, killed."**

**I grinned and looked at Al.**

"**Heh, it was nothing, really, just a bunch of people calling themselves the Train Hogging Usurpers of Great Stature, or something like that."**

"**Really….I've never heard of a group like that before… However, that is not our main concern. It's been said that you boys have been looking for the Philosopher's stone, correct?"**

"**Well, yes, sir. We plan on restoring ourselves back to our old bodies again."**

"**Ironically, there have been reports coming in about an army made of a mix of alchemists and war veterans called the Blue Ribbon Army. They apparently have been attacking nearby towns in search of the philosopher's stone as well. Their motives seem to be that they wish to control most of this land for themselves, and frankly….though I hate to say it…they want better healthcare."**

"**HA! You're kidding me, right? A bunch of old guys, some of which have some magical powers? How is that a threat?"**

"**Don't be so easily deceived. Since a lot of them are veterans, they know a lot about the terrain and how to use it to their advantage. The thing is, you boys probably know better about how to deal with situations like this than I do, even if it seems unorthodox."**

"**Well, Colonel, the only reason why we came here was to join the state alchemists so we could have access to some of the military's notes."**

"**I heard that that was what you were after, which is why I came up with this proposal. If you can disperse this Blue Ribbon Army with minimal damages and fatalities, The Fuhrer has agreed that he will let you bypass the test we gave everyone else here and allow you to join automatically. Let's face it… there's nothing the Fuhrer would hate more than being a slave to a bunch of old geezers."**

"**Colonel, you have yourself a DEAL! C'mon, Al! let's get us some old guys!"**

"**Wait! Edward! You forgot your "new entrance" papers! –**

**He was too late. I had already run outside the door, run into a tree, fallen over the bushes, and run back to grab Al, who was holding his head in his hands.**

"**Heh…you're as persistent as I thought, Mr. Elric. Very well then…(picks up phone)**

**Havoc, Fury. Get a cab. See to it that the Elrics get exactly to where they need to be. And make it quick!"**

**END OF PART XI**

_**COMING SOON:**_

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XII:_

**The Blue Ribbon Army**

**So, a bunch of old guys wants to take over Central, huh? Let's go, Al! I want to have some fun for once!**


	12. Part XII: The Blue Ribbon Army

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XII:_

**THE BLUE RIBBON ARMY**

**Al and I walked around the city for hours, searching high and low for the Blue Ribbon Army. Who knew that a bunch of old guys could move so fast?**

**"Hey Al, before i came back in and grabbed you, did Mustang say anything else?"**

**"Well, he said that they did find out one other thing about the Army. All of their targets...were women and little girls."**

**"What! This makes no sense at all...They want to take over the city, yet they don't attack the main people who RUN it, which are mainly men. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."**

**"EEEEEYAAAHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

**A scream suddenly pierced the air. It came from the street in front of us. I looked at Al, then looked back at the crossroads. **

**"COME BACK HERE!"**

**A group of old men appeared from the left side of the street, each carrying a sack that appeared to have clothing... and the woman behind them was chasing them, only wearing bathrobes...**

**Then it hit me...**

**"Wait a minute, Al! They aren't War vets! They're PERVERTS! Mustang is sending us after a bunch of PANTIE THIEVES! "**

**"Wh...What!"**

**"C'MON! Don't just stand around! AFTER THEM!"**

**I bolted off towards the old guys, and as they saw me heading towards them, they started running as fast as they could, undergarments flying out of the holes in their bags.**

**"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, YOU PEDDLERS!"**

**I clapped my hands together, placing them on the ground in front of me. Cracks started traveling towards the clothing thieves, throwing them to the ground on both sides, bags flying into the air. **

**The woman behind us grabbed one of the bags with her clothes in it, and put sweats on over her bathrobe. **

**I walked over to the old guys, all of them sprawled against the ground.**

**"So, you thought you'd help yourselves to some fun stuff huh? Guess I'd better teach you a LESSON"**

**I began to clap my hands, when suddenly...**

**"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, ALCHEMIST, OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND, AND THE WOMAN TOO!"**

**5 more men appeared from the rooftops of the buildings, 3 of them with guns all pointed at me. The other 2, obviously the alchemists of the group, hopped down near the other guys.**

**"We heard about you. You're that Elric kid who was sent after us. However, if you know what's good for you, you're gonna stop right where you are, or else we kill you...AND the woman..."**

**END OF PART XII**

COMING SOON:

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XIII:_

**The Hidden Leader**

**Wait, Ed!... I recognize who the leader of this group is! It's...**


	13. Part XIII: The Hidden Leader

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XIII:_

**The Hidden Leader**

**At the moment, Al and I were looking pretty pathetic. What had originally begun as a chase after a bunch of perverts now had us at gunpoint.**

**I looked over at Al, who had started walking towards the terrified woman. An idea struck my mind, and I turned towards the 2 alchemists.**

**"HEY! YOU GUYS! I have a proposition for ya!"**

**The other alchemists walked closer, and the apparent leader of the 2 stepped forward. His face was mostly cloaked behind a bandana, making him impossible to identify.**

**"Yeah, and what would **_**that**_** be?"**

**"Just hear me out. You guys look pretty agile, and me? Well, I'm short. So how about we have ourselves a little duel? You know, between alchemists? If you win, you can do whatever you want, but if **_**I**_** win, you have to turn yourselves in..."**

**I then pointed to Al, who was trying in vain to calm the woman down.**

**"**_**He'll**_** make sure of it."**

**The 2 alchemists conversed briefly, then turned back to me, and the leader spoke again.**

**"Sounds like fun, shrimp, but there's one small thing you need to know..."**

**The leader then signaled to the 3 gunners above, who hopped down and changed their guns to dozens of shurikens, handing them off to 2 specifically skilled alchemists of the group.**

**"**_**WAIT!**_** you mean all **_**five**_** of you are alchemists!"**

**"Not only that, punk, but if you face one of us, you face ALL of us! GET HIM, BOYS!"**

**The two alchemists (excluding the leader) who didn't have shurikens started running towards me, going in separate directions. They then went to walls opposite each other, ran up them, and leapt over, crossing in mid-air as they landed behind me.**

**"WE HAVE YOU NOW, BRAT!"**

**"Not a chance!"**

**Just as they grabbed for me, I did a short back flip, landed behind them, and smashed their heads together, causing them to fall to the ground, unconscious.**

**Upon seeing all this, the two alchemists with shurikens began hurling them rapid-fire at me as I ran towards them. As i passed them, some of the shurikens stuck to the wall, which i then ran back to, and I used them to run up the wall and leap off. As I sailed over one of the leader's henchmen, I grabbed his raised arms, hurling him into the other minion and knocking them both into the wall. I landed in front of the leader, who began clapping and laughing mildly.**

**"Good **_**show**_**, Elric! You are much more skilled than I first expected."**

**He then drew a sword, and grinned.**

**"Now, watch what **_**truly**_** skilled alchemists can do!"**

**He held one of his hands so it faced the lamps that surrounded us, hanging from the posts at the corner.**

**"TRANSFER!"**

**The flames in the lamps suddenly all went out, and in an instant his sword **_**blazed**_** with a bright orange flame, the only main source of light now.**

**"You have gone **_**too far**_** to be allowed to survive! PREPARE TO DIE, EDWARD ELRIC!"**

**He then took off his bandana, and almost immediately AL began to yell.**

**"ED! I recognize that face! It's...LIEUTENANT HARRIS!"**

**END OF PART XIII**

COMING SOON:

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XIV:_

**The Leader Exposed!**

**Do not expect to ever breathe again after today, Elric! You shall die at MY hands!**


	14. Part XIV: The Leader Exposed!

_Fullmetal Alchemist Part XIV:_

**The Leader Exposed!**

**"Lt. Harris!"**

**I spun around and faced Al, who was slowly backing up.**

**"I know it's him, Ed! Mustang happened to tell me about the Lt. when you ran out, and his description matches the leader!"**

**I realized that it made sense. Since Lt. Harris was a State Alchemist, he probably carried one of the special watches, which would explain the fact that he used his transfer technique without a transmutation circle.**

**I grabbed my coat from Al and put it back on.**

**"Al, even if he is Lt. Harris, I still have to do **_**something**_** to stop him. I can't just -"**

**"ED! LOOK OUT!"**

**"HYAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**I turned around to defend myself, but I was too late, With a wide slash, Lt. Harris connected his sword with my automail arm, sending it flying off to the side.**

**"AAAGHH!"**

**I stepped back, my arm nothing but frayed wires and circuits now.**

**"YOU...BASTARD!"**

**I lunged at him with my normal arm, but he merely stepped aside.**

**"Too slow!"**

**With another swipe of his sword, my automail leg followed suit, hitting the wall and landing near Al, causing me to lose my balance and fall over.**

**"ED! No! Get away, brother!"**

**Lt. Harris stood over me, his sword poised over my heart. **

**"Your life ends here, Elric! DIE!"**

**He slammed his sword downwards, and I closed my eyes, knowing I was about to die...**

**"WHAM!"**

**The sword, as well as Lt. Harris, suddenly shot off to the side, and I looked up to see Al standing in front of me. He had rammed right into Lt. Harris!**

**"SO, you want a piece of me too, you pathetic kid!" Harris said as he stood up, holding his sword in front of him**

**Al put his hands in front of him as well.**

**"I don't **_**care**_** who you are! NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER!"**

**END OF PART XIV**

COMING SOON:

_Fullmetal Alchemist Part XV:_

**The Rage of a Caring Brother**

**You've done all you can for now, brother. Now it's MY turn...**


	15. Part XV: The Rage of a Caring Brother

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XV:_

**The Rage of a Caring Brother**

**"Al! NO! Don't do this! You don't know what you're up against!"**

**Lieutenant Harris simply grinned as he looked at my brother, who was still poised in the same ready position he had been in before.**

**"You would be wise to listen to your brother, **_**Alphonse Elric**_**. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to his "widdle bwutha", now would we?"**

**Al stood there, unfazed.**

**"You... You think you can just terrorize people, and not suffer any consequences! You're no lieutenant! You're a MONSTER! I WON'T back down!"**

**Harris' expression suddenly changed from that of a sneer to one of pure disgust and hatred.**

**"Well then, prepare to share the SAME FATE AS YOUR BROTHER!"**

**Harris charged at Al, his sword aimed straight for his heart, and slashed down with a force I could tell was greater than what he used against me.**

**"**_**SHING!**_**"**

**I grimaced. That was the sound of sword slashing through metal, and I was afraid to look. I didn't want to see my brother's "body" lying on the ground, the seal broken because of a single swipe...**

**"You'll have to do better than that, you fiend..."**

**I looked up. There was no body lying on the ground. There was no **_**smile**_** on Harris' face. In fact, it was more of a surprised look.**

**"YOU...HOW COULD YOU?... my sword was created for the specific purpose of SLASHING through STEEL!"**

**"That's just it, Harris! I'm not made of steel anymore!"**

**I started laughing. I had never expected Al to think of such a clever plan so quickly!**

**"HA! Nice one, Al! Even I hadn't thought of doing that!**

**Lieutenant Harris, completely oblivious to what had happened, turned to me.**

**"What do you mean, you useless punk!"**

**"Listen up then, numbskull! It's not that your sword wasn't sharp enough, your MIND wasn't sharp enough! While you were duking it out with me, Al used that opportunity to draw a transmutation circle on his hand! He then used it to change his armor's COMPONENTS to something heavier, harder, and stronger than steel! Something your petty SWORD couldn't go through!"**

**"WHAT! You cheaters! I oughta..."**

**Harris never got the last bit out. By the time he turned back, Al had socked him in the face with a punch no ordinary man could take and keep standing after. Harris flew backwards, landing near the woman Al had calmed down, and immediately fell unconscious. The woman then proceeded to smack the crap out of him with the basket of clothes she had gathered.**

**I looked at Al.**

**"Al... I... I mean.. thanks."**

**"No problem brother," he said as he gathered up my automail limbs. "Now we need to find a way to get you back to HQ... We need to tell Mustang that we succeeded, and no one else was hurt!"**

**"Peh, I don't want you carrying me. You've done enough. HEY MISS!"**

**The woman stopped smacking Harris long enough to look over at us.**

**"I'm sorry to ask, but could you give us a ride to Central Headquarters? We kinda have a person we need to inform about this incident."**

**The woman nodded.**

**"Of course...Mr... Elric, is it? I can't thank you enough for what you did. I'm just...glad...glad that no one was killed. Let me get my car and I'll take you two right away!"**

**As she headed off, I looked up at Al.**

**"Al, I'm sorry that you went through that. I should have been more careful..."**

**"It's okay, Ed. You had no idea how strong he was. Neither of us did. Besides, **_**now**_** you can yell at Mustang for sending us after a bunch of perverts!"**

**We both laughed, and after collecting our thought for a minute, we got in the car that pulled up next to us, and headed back to HQ.**

**END OF PART XV**

_Coming Soon:_

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XVI:_

**A Bone to Pick with Mustang**

**"NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU!..."**


	16. Part XVI: A Bone to Pick with Mustang

_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PART XVI:_

**A Bone to Pick with Mustang**

"**_MUSTANG, YOU BASTARD! YOUR ASS IS MINE!...(nudge) Al, open the freaking door..._"**

"**_WHAM_!"**

**The door to Mustang's office flew open, and Al walked in, carrying me in his arms, along with my automail limbs. Mustang, not even one bit surprised by the entrance, looked up from the document he was reading.**

"**Oh, hello, Elric. I got the report from a woman downtown. It appears you were successful in your mission! Lieutenant Harris has been arrested and charged as decreed suitable for his actions. A fine job, if i do say so myself."**

**He then noticed the fact that I wasn't really able to _stand_ before him, and smiled.**

"**Though it appears you had a little trouble disposing of those war vets…"**

"**WAR VETS MY ASS! You knew _exactly_ what you were sending us after, you creep! You didn't care WHAT happened to us! I bet the FURHER didn't even KNOW about this "_army_" to BEGIN with!"**

"**Calm _down_, Edward. Besides, that means you've experienced the very first rule of being a dog of the military: you need to be prepared and willing to carry out whatever I need you to do, even if it means going after a bunch of, shall we say, "confused delinquents". There's no need to get _short_-tempered about it."**

"**SHORT! Why….you…. I oughta… GAH!"**

**I knew that there was nothing I could do about his comments. As it was, I had nothing to support myself on, and any attempts to retaliate would just have been useless. Al sighed.**

"**Mr. Mustang, even though we did take damage while fighting those guys back there, we _did_ succeed in breaking up the army. Does that mean that Ed can be a State Alchemist now?"**

"**True, Alphonse, you both _did_ succeed. Yes, I suppose it is fair then to say that Ed is an official State Alchemist from this point on. However, please understand that I cannot give the same title to you, even though you did help with the break-up."**

**Al and I both understood and agreed. We had already decided amongst us that if anyone became a state alchemist, it would be me. Al's life was not worth risking so soon, and being sent on random missions means he could be separated from me. Since I was the only State Alchemist, that meant he could follow along with me all the time.**

**I looked back to Mustang, who had set his papers aside and was now looking out at the surroundings that HQ had been placed in.**

"**Well Colonel, that's fine and dandy, but how the hell am I supposed to carry the watch in my current state!"**

"**Don't worry about that, Fullmetal. I have arranged for an escort to take you to your mechanic… Winry Rockbell, I believe. Once she has fixed you up, she has instructions to hand you the watch that is being sent to her residence. By the way, Fullmetal is now your official State Alchemist Title, for future reference. I hope you have a peaceful trip back."**

**As Al and I headed outside to the car that was waiting for us, I could tell that we both had a mix of feelings going on at the same time. Who wouldn't? We had _single-handedly_ faced death, lost limbs, and in the end, made it through, all in the course of about 20 minutes. I looked up at Al.**

**"Al, promise me that no matter what happens after this, you'll stay with me, ok?"**

**"Of course, brother. And we'll do whatever it takes to get that Philosopher's Stone!" **

**"Damn right! They're dealing with _more_ than just the ELRICS now!"**

**I wasn't "Edward Elric" anymore.**

**I was...**

_**THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**_

**END OF SEASON 1**


End file.
